Oathbreaker
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, 15pairings LJ challenge, Juudai x Yubel/Yubel x Juudai, Soulshipping] He said he'd love her forever. He broke his promise. He rejected her. He gave her pain. Now, she's going to give it all back to him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Title:** Oathbreaker  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Notes:** This takes place loosely over the course of canon and is written from Yubel's point of view. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 15pairings Livejournal challenge.  
**Summary:** He said he'd love her forever. He broke his promise. He rejected her. He gave her pain. Now, she's going to give it all back to him.

* * *

Oathbreaker.

You promised, Juudai.

You promised that you'd love me forever, no matter what anyone else thought. You promised that your love was _only for me_.

But what did you do? You forgot me. I would die to protect you, I would _kill_ to protect you, and you forgot all about me! I screamed, Juudai, I screamed with all of my soul, and you didn't hear me! You didn't listen! You didn't care anymore!

What did I do? What did I do that was so wrong that you couldn't love me anymore?

I protected you, that was what I did. Those people, they hurt you. That _boy_, he tried to keep us apart, preventing you from summoning me to your side, trying to claim that I wasn't _real_. He learned differently, though. He knew better than to come near you again.

Not that I would have let him even if he'd wanted to. They don't deserve you, Juudai. What could they give you that I can't? Nothing. I can give you everything, Juudai. I gave everything _for_ you. My life. My body. My heart. My soul. All for you, forever for you, to protect you, my little prince, my dark warrior.

If you knew how special you were…if you knew what the future held…would you have still rejected me and thrown me away?

Would you have held me close and let me teach you, been one with me, the way we were meant to be?

Or chosen to walk unheeding into the future and ignore my screams?

Why, Juudai? _Why?_ Why was protecting you so wrong? It is what I was made for. I have done this _forever_. From the beginning, from the day that we first met. You would have perished in the flames if it had not been for me…

I protected your heart from all those who would hurt it. I protected your mind from knowledge that you are not ready for. I protected your body from those who would have hurt you.

And for this, I received only pain and abandonment and rejection.

Is this your love, Juudai?

It must be.

Your love is pain. It is hurt and agony and loss and grief and knowing that I love you and that you will never care. And I don't even know why. I only know that this is your love.

You put me into a capsule and sent me far, far away, with those drawings that _I watched you make_. Did you love them the way you once claimed to love me? Were those pretty lies in the long ago? Will you abandon these new cards one day? I think you will. It is what you are now, my sweet dark prince. You use and you abandon people. You only hurt when you love.

Pain is love. Love is pain. That is what I learned from you, Juudai. Everything that I did for you means nothing, because it did not hurt you. If I'd hurt you then, you would have known how much I loved you. I hurt them for you, and you didn't understand.

I have heard it said, once burned, twice learned.

So that is what it must be. I must hurt you to show you how much I love you.

_Yes._

Who are you?

_One who will help you._

What do you want?

_To show you how to hurt him, so he will know how much you love him._

Show me.

It hurts, Juudai. I will bring you this lovely pain. I will bring you the agony of the Light of Ruin. You are darkness incarnate, the gentle shadows that brought life itself to the universe, dark justice.

You will love this pain. I certainly do. It's so sweet and so deep. It burns from the deepest parts of my soul, just like my love for you.

I'm ready to come back to you, Juudai. It will hurt even more, but I will enjoy the agony, for your sake.

It tears into me, greater than anything save your rejection, burning and light and darkness and sweet, sweet despair and desire and I will _have you back_ and you will burn for what you did to me, and anyone who comes near you will regret it for the rest of their life! No…for all eternity.

No one can love you like I can. No one _will_ love you like I can. The Light will help me. I want you more than anything and I will have you and no one can ever stop me, not you and no one else.

Even with all the Light within me, I can feel the darkness in others, Juudai. I can feel it in you most strongly, but this is another kind of darkness, the shadowed part of everyone's soul. They have it, even when they don't know they have it.

I need that darkness. I needed it from you once but I can get it from others when I must. And now I must.

His name is Cobra. I can feel the pain in him, so sweet. He wants something I can give him. He wants to be with his son again. Yes, I can give him that. I _will_ give him that. He just has to do something for me. Just a little something.

I'm coming for you, Juudai. Cobra will prepare a way for me to get the strength I need, to rebuild my body. I lost it again for you. I have nothing but an arm and my will left. But my will is strong enough to keep me here for you. My will is strong enough to do _anything_ for you.

It will take some time, of course. He will have to work through his own students first. Their energy is suitable, but not enough of it, not the quality that I need. Water, not wine. Dull water at that.

But I can be patient. There are exceptions to the water of these students. One is raw elemental fire. He burns like a volcano. Cobra has great plans for him. I approve as well. This O'Brien will be a useful tool, until we can reach you.

It cannot be much longer. I ache to be near you again. It has been so long. Years. Years beyond years. How will you have grown up? Will you look again like you did, my shadow prince, my Juudai? Does it matter? No. You are you, my Juudai, my one and only, and I will never be separated from you again, not once you have tasted the pain of my love. I will grant you eternal oblivion and eternal rest in my arms. Won't that be wonderful?

So close. We're going to be so close, I can feel it. I'm going to see you again after all this time. I ache to look into those eyes of yours, to see them bright with pain and agony and love. It will not take long. Perhaps a few weeks. Your students here are so strong and so vital. No wonder the Demon cards were housed here. They will be useful as well.

And speaking of useful, Cobra's use to me has finally ended. He brought you to where I needed you to be, and drained the energy I needed to be able to borrow the bodies of others. It is not quite as far as I wanted to go, but I can manage the rest of it on my own. So it is time to fulfill my promise to him. Go, Cobra. Be with your son again. I'm sure that he's missed you after all this time.

Come to my world, Juudai, with all of those _friends_ of yours. It has been some time since I've had to hurt someone close to you, but I haven't forgotten how to do it. And I will hurt them all. I may start small but it will spread, until all of them who dare to claim they care about you will be nothing but a memory. And their energy, their spirit for dueling, will be put to good use at last: serving me. So I can serve you. My dark love has only grown with each passing day.

But I think I shall need a distraction, so I can begin to set things up here. And I know just what it shall be. That girl, Rei. Perfect. She claims to love you most of all. It is time she learned the lesson of love. I will be a good teacher, especially as I now wear the body of this other boy. And you will be too busy thinking of her to notice me.

It is quite convenient that she likes this body, this Martin, as well as you. I could never stand someone who could not make a choice. But that is meaningless for the moment. She is a tool, as is he. You are who I want. Who I need. Who I will _have_.

I have other things in mind to distract you. And those who go with you. That fiery O'Brien. The fool Amon. The one with the animal. And…that boy. That foolish, foolish, ignorant, worthless, useless _boy_.

His name revolts me. You care for him. You _love_ him, as you would not love me. You do not harm him. Why, Juudai? Why do you love him without pain and yet give me only rejection? This is not love. I know your love and this isn't it. Do you lure him in, like a spider with its prey, as you did me? Giving kindness and care at first, and when he is woven into your web, turn on him and destroy him?

That would be sweet of you, my Juudai. Worthy of the Haou.

You'll know who and what you are soon enough. Once I have enough strength to rebuild my body and we can dispose of these annoying other children, I will take you to my home, and you will know everything. It will do you little good, as you will continue to reject me and I will have to keep you there, to show you how much that I've learned from you.

The time has come for our duel at last. I must use this little shell a bit longer during it, but it is nearly over. The indecisive child can have him back. It is for you I duel now, Juudai, in my own form.

And _he_ comes. The thief, foul creature wanting my Juudai, thinking he can survive your love, not knowing the pain as I do. He must and will learn otherwise. I will take you from him. Another beast I must protect you from, even if you would hurt him one day. Such is my duty. And I will always do my duty.

So he wants to join in this duel. So be it. He thinks he can stop me. I will prove to him what a fool he is. I should let you hurt him, but I cannot. Not because I care for _his_ feelings, but because _your love is mine_, and _your pain is mine_ and no one else shall ever know it as I do. So it is, so it must be, so must it ever be.

You think I want to keep you all here. They may all go whenever they wish, even him. But you, you will be here, with me, forever, Juudai. It is what is meant to be. The Light promised that I would teach you pain and it will keep that word. As I keep mine. So much to learn and not even nearly enough time, even if we had all of infinity.

I will make do, however.

I will never be apart from you again, Juudai. Nothing and no one can keep us apart. Not you, not the Gentle Darkness, not the Light of Ruin, not this _Andersen_ thief, nothing and no one. Never, ever, forever.

You will be mine. You can never be anyone else's but mine.

_You promised it yourself_.

I will love you and only you, Yubel, no matter what anyone else thinks, forever.

By the ocean, by the sunset, you swore that to me. You swore it in your own blood as well, vowing to be mine as I was yours, rejecting all others who came to woo a prince. Your heart was given, and you would give your body to none other.

So he would sacrifice himself for you, then? So be it. He will know pain such as only you would give him.

If you love him, you will hurt him as you hurt me. I will make certain of this, my Juudai.

Can you love me again if I look like him? Can you hurt me if you're hurting him too?

We'll find out, won't we, my Juudai?

Come. Come. Come.

I can't stand to be apart from you.

Come be mine again.

I love you, my Juudai.

Come keep your promise.

**The End**


End file.
